


Drunk boyfriends

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Sex, Butt Slapping, Clubbing, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Double Anal Penetration, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Polyamory, Robot Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Kiibo and Saihara are drunk and they say some...Unforgettable things about their "Love" life, from teasing to just messin around their lovers took it whole another level.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Drunk boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a old fic i never finish for a while and i finally got to it and finish up enjoy!

"No...No you have a better boyfriend!" Saihara laughs

"N...No you do Shuichi-kuuunnn~" Kiibo sang his name.

Yep the both of them are drunk, how well Saihara drank something he shouldnt drink and Kiibo......Also the same resaon now he has a funtion on drinking, the boyfriends(Rantaro, Kaito and Ouma) is watching this, they never seen their lovers so drunk before...its rare to them 

"No you have the better boyfriend Kiiibo-kun~" Saihara sang  
"My boyfriend have the biggest penis, It impales me in half" Kiibo laughs making Rantaro blush  
"I nearly died choking on diiiiick Its was Kokichi'sssss~" Kokichi is now red "Kaito dick just makes me limp to north paris" Shuchi laugh 

Well damn they don't know if this dick shaming or praising convo, Ouma is taking a drink

Saihara and Kiibo laugh "R...Rantaro show Shu..Saihara your daddy cock" he sang again making Ouma spit out his drink and cough, Rantaro hides his face "God i dont like drunk Kiibo" he say  
Saihara burps "K....Kaito impale me....Kokichi with your king size dick haha! Kiibo want to be impale by your dick"  
"Rantaro is married to Me right?" Kiibo ask him, Saihara think "I thought this was Japan?"  
"Wait you were born in America?" Kiibo puts his hand on Saihara shoulder

Thats is it

Rantaro grab Kiibo and make him sit next to him while Kaito makes Saihara sit in between him and Kokichi which he whines about the three lovers face palm and go back talking; making Kiibo and Saihara already bored for hearing them talking.

Kiibo put his hand on Rantaro pants, teasing him abit but Rantaro move his hand away and clear his throat, Kiibo wasnt going to stop there, he kept teasing him, rubbing his fingers around his now bulge, tapping it with his finger and moving his hand up and down around his thigh, Rantaro shut his eyes and grab Kiibo's hand to make him stop, this drunk Kiibo is too much for him.

Saihara on the other hand, use his both his free hands to tease Kokichi and Momota, Ouma shifted his place abit while Kaito cough and clear his throat "Waiter Please water!" Kaito called holding up five fingers, the waiter catch that and get the waters, while doing so both Saihara and Kiibo went under the table "Saihara no" Kaito say but Ouma stop him "He probably won't remember this trust me when i say he's gonna fall asleep on the floor thats why he- fuck!" Ouma quickly cover his mouth to prevent any moaning in public, Kaito move the table cover to see what was Saihara doing, giving him handjob and Ouma a blowjob; Saihara swirl his tongue around the tip then giving it some sucking shutting his eyes while his hand is stroking Kaito's, he open one eye and watch his hand do the magic, he kiss Ouma's penis to Kaito's making Ouma whine cause he was so close to cum in that filty throat of his; Kaito grip on the chair, putting the cloth down and shift his spot abit, Saihara was giving Ouma a handjob while sucking Kaito off.

A hot breath against Rantaro cloth penis, giving it a squeeze and a kiss on the tip of it, causing him to jump abit, Kiibo pull down his boxer and fully his penis has fully spring up, moving up; putting the tip on to his lips and sucking it off abit to warm him up, he starts licking around it while he fondle his balls; making him let out a not too loud moan, he huff putting his hand on his lips to prevent any more. Next thing he bob his head. Rantaro puts his hand on top of his head, grabbing a fist full of his hair and pull it to let him know he is close but soon that wonderful feeling has stop, Kiibo turns to Shuichi who was giving Kaito the best blow job he can do; The waters are here! "T....Thank...Y...You" he can barely moan, the waiter walk off so Shuichi was done pulling up their pants up, both him and Kiibo got out from under the table and sit next to the lover "Seeeeeeee~ It wasnt so harddddd~" Saihara lean his head on Kokichi shoulder and laugh making Kiibo also laugh "We areeee goood lovers you guys are just being pussies~" Kiibo laughed, making the three boys hitting the breaking point, first sucking them off IN A PUBLIC PLACE! People could hear them but gladly they didn't, wouldnt let them cum but now they kinda cross the line. 

Kaito and Ouma both grab Saihara and take him to the bathroom, Rantaro grab Kiibo by the arm and take him outside to the back of the club

With Kaito and Ouma 

Opening the bathroom door, Saihara starts singing "Oh what a wonderful time to be free...Make us splash FREE!" Ouma lock the door so no one can walk in, Saihara laugh "H..Hey where's Kiibo? I wa...Wasnt finish teasin him" he said, Kaito hold him still so he can stop dancing "Kaaaaaiiiittttttoooooo let me gooooooo" squiming abit, Kokichi drop his pants "Thats it slut, On your hands and knees; Kaito grab hold of his arms and You drinky! finish what you started, Drink every single drop" 

Saihara smile "Wh...Wha? my anus is not for you its for Kokichi hahah! just kidding!" he made a hiccup, He was on his hands and knees, undoing his pants by himself then putting his hand on his ass cheek, giving it a squeeze "My ass is soft...I wanna lay on it" 

"Kaito....do him raw No lube no condom just do him raw and we switch turns" Kokichi smirk at him, Kaito was about to grab him, Saihara stands up, walking to the window seel, he turns his head around; using his hand to spread his ass cheeks open for them "Double the d's the fun it get woohoo!" 

With Rantaro and Kiibo

Kiibo spin around, trip to the ground but quickly on his knees "Amami-kun~ my knees hurt hehe!" he stands up again and hug the wall, wiggling his butt for Amami attention and it work "Come on Amami-Kun~~, Ive been waiting for youuuuu~" he laughs turning around before he could move Rantaro already pin him to the wall, grabbing one of his leg holding it in his arm "God dammit why now"

"Ooooooh~ You were watching hentai again? probably wanting to fuck me BWAHAH!" Kiibo laughed, making Rantaro press himself again him, Kiibo jolt up abit with eyes widen; since he is wearing human clothes he can feel the boner he done to Amami.

With Kaito and Ouma again

Saihara was in between Kaito and Ouma, Kaito was holding him up with his legs on his shoulders for better postion, Ouma rubbed his dick inside Saihara, Kokichi takes Kaito and suff it in Saihara's asshole as well making him jolt from this, he is shaking from the pain and he was not used of doing double usual he does one sucking and one take it to the ass hole but now he moans from this penetration in his anus, Kaito back was agaisnt the wall while Kokichi was behind Saihara, take his free hand and slap Shuichi's ass making him moan out "Dirty slut, How does it feel avibg two dick man such a dirty whore, Hey slut what do you want from us?"  
Saihara stick his tongue out, Kokichi slap his ass again leave a red mark on his ass cheek, Saihara is enjoying this but it hurt his anus woth Kaito 8 inch dick and Ouma's 6 inch dick he feels so good, he begs for more; Kaito pound me please Kokichi keep dirty talking well things got heated in the bathroom...

Both Ouma and Kaito were done with Shuichi, Kaito look at his ass seeing him with semen dripping out; its a perfect sight for him, Ouma just finds it hot.....Now what? time to head back but...Amami and Kiibo??

Back with Rantaro and Kiibo

Kiibo is moaning so damn loud, Rantaro cant keep him hush hush, he holds up his leg and start fucking him, Kiibo rolls his eyes back and beg for more, Rantaro chuckle and go deep into him making him say more pleasureable sounds, laying him on the ground with his ass in the air, Rantaro going doggy style on Kiibo, Holding his waist and slam himself into Kiibo; he looks behind him and see Amami sweating geez he can feel going balls deep into him; he loves it! Rantaro thrust faster, spreading Kiibo's legs abit more open so he can mark what his  
.  
.  
He cums into Kiibo, pulling himself out letting his semen drip from his leg and Kiibo fell asleep....I guess the fun wore him out  
Time to head back to Ouma's place.

Morning time

Waking up with a strong headache, Saihara groan and doesn't remember what happen last night, standing up and head to the kitchen seeing Kiibo staring at the tabel and Rantaro taking a drink of his morning tea, he sees Saihara "Morning Shuichi, Do you remember what happen last night?" he ask, Saihara shake his head "No but why does my butt hurt?"  
"Well let's just say You and Kiibo were so drunk, Kiibo you gave me a blowjob thats why your throat hurt and your ass is in pain, so here drink some of my tea that will make you feel better and Shuichi you were the wild one, Giving Ouma and Kaito a blowjob, then head to the bathroom" Saihara is taking a seat next to Kiibo, making himself feeling more pain but soon relax, Rantaro keeps talking "Okay okay....We were abit drunk"  
rasing his eye brow "Okay too drunk...Where's kaito and Ouma?" Saihara ask "Kaito went to the gym and Ouma went to get you and Kiibo something to make you two feel better" Amami say "Now i'll go order some food, Do you need anything?"  
"Yes just any pancakes" he said, taking a drink; Kiibo doesn't want anything, Saihara feels so uncomfortable...."why do i feel so....Oh" he hang his head low then on the table because he knows why he's uncomfortable....


End file.
